


【赫海】【源海】骚-宿舍 02

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 心生 EROS with concupiscence [4]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 源海 - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom, 银始海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 懈力





	【赫海】【源海】骚-宿舍 02

02  
为时已晚。  
李东海反应过来的时候就知道了。后入的话他简直无法阻挡后方的人，自己没有着力点，除了趴下去任人宰割更是毫无办法。崔始源又纵欲，手拍自己屁股声声响动的啪啪啪，和囊袋打在嫩红上的声音交织一起。他是觉得很爽，但突然间连阴茎都蜷缩了。  
李赫宰醒了，李东海终于发觉了。他不知道他是什么时候醒来的，也许他听到了，不，他当然都听到了——他点了烟在抽，之前还来往的时候他跟自己保证要戒烟了。李东海这才几乎嘶吼起来喊后面的人停下来，没有注意到自己眼角已然聚拢的泪。  
潮热未褪，甬道在这样的刺激下奏出新的激流，像是对那肉柱不舍的挽留。身体的悦动跟心理的困苦混在一起了。他真的哭起来，那种单单听声音都会明白的嚎啕。李赫宰真的会讨厌自己的，他会觉得自己恶心、下贱、淫烂，却全部都是现实，真真都是咎由自取。  
崔始源却横笑着箍紧了他腰骨、继续往他臀里做功，觉得更加好玩，这男孩想要一个可能暴露的性交环境，却在暴露的时候羞耻到哭泣。他反手来抓自己手臂，抠得那么死，是真的想让自己停下来。可是因此洞穴里夹得更紧密，一收一放，一下比一下更深而紧地束缚自己。多棒。  
“刚刚不是还想要，你爽完了就想跑啊。”  
李东海开始求他，膝盖前爬试图分离，又被他拽着脖子拉回来压紧。他觉得要哭到抽噎喘不过气。玩过了。他后悔了，后悔要跟他上床，后悔自己滥交，后悔真的玩到宿舍里，玩到喜欢的人身旁。刺激吗，刺激一下就没了，连他也没了。  
“求求你放过我，我不要了，求求你。”  
是谁说被强的时候向施暴者呼喊求救是无用的，会激发出更强盛的欲念欺凌，只能享受才能从心理上自救。可李赫宰在听，难道还要再让他听一遍自己是怎么浪叫勾引。  
“我不肏你，他也不会来肏你的”，他还掐着后颈，俯身向下，猛打猛扎，凑到耳边，舔着耳廓跟自己讲。李东海这才反应过来身后的人已经发现李赫宰醒了，继续的顶弄是故意的，持续的秽语也是故意的。  
他哭着不知所措，身体却还在享受着震颤收缩。  
“你们差不多得了”，李赫宰弹完了烟灰，听着这情色直播变成了强暴，嘴里更苦了。好久没抽烟了，比李东海跟自己闹别扭还要久。不就是这么回事么，跟戒烟一样。他站起来打开了电条的开关。  
煞白的灯色打进李东海的眼，急亮如尖刀插入他的眸，他却瞪大了眼等水光席卷，脑子里都是自己哭喊的嘶鸣——李赫宰的声音是冷漠的，不是那种面对自己的音色，哪怕自己最做作无理的时候他都是很温柔地无奈着。  
突然他就放弃了抵抗，卸了力气随便后人穿透，被拍击到臀骨都麻木了，穴眼依旧自发张合。心里焦荒了，无希望了吧，是真的没有救了。  
“李赫宰你管得够宽的，我睡我自己的人关你什么事”，崔始源握住颤抖的腰身，终于缓了下来，不再执意冲撞。大概开始觉得无趣，炮打得不爽，说话这人又以狠厉清高著称，谁都认识谁都不熟，谁也不讨好谁也不得罪，能力强又很能玩，什么都不在乎的人难不成就因为这个要跟自己撕破脸皮？  
“你，问问他是你的人吗”，李赫宰又点上一支烟，走到房间里头去推开了窗。  
“难不成是你的人”，隔着床帘崔始源的音色突然的晃动，终于停下了动作。  
“你起来算了，你想肏谁肏不到，别搞得这么难看，以后脸面还要不要了”。咬着烟头，他揉着眉，从裤兜里掏出手机来重播了一遍刚刚录的音。  
“崔大少爷也是好兴致”，他反复播放着刚刚那些求饶跟威胁，走近了，李东海和床帘一起接收了李赫宰扑来的风，也一阵战栗，像是又高潮了一样。  
那帘子终于被人手彻底掀开来，李赫宰紧着闭了闭干痛的眼，还是睁开来看床上侧着的两具赤裸潮红的身体，崔始源趴在他身上僵持着，一手还抚在他屁股的软肉上，器具也都还抵在他穴眼里。身前的李东海，白腻的一截小腿前膝盖已经磨红了，也只跪住了，埋下了脸不来看他。  
一束强光明了又暗，他还是操着阴沉的音色，  
“这下齐了，滚吧”，手机就旋过来正摆到了崔始源眼前，照片正好截略过李东海的脸。  
场面谈不上跟李赫宰想象的一样或者更糟，居高临下地，他看着身前床上还交扣在一起的两个人，抽着烟，虚起眼，长久的熏染让他眼里跟心里一样的灼痛。自己以前怎么就没有发现呢：  
没有发现这玩意这么苦；没有发现身边的人除了跟自己那种清淡的甜，还有这种烈性的辣。这么香，超乎了他认知的维度，恰恰他人能享，他却不可得见。  
他挤起嘴唇来朝他们笑了，像是嗤笑的，轻缓的气流振动，扰得不敢抬头的李东海都腿脚晃动。稳不住了，膝盖抖着，便直趴到了床前。正砸在枕头上，从头到尾却都麻了在颤，他想这在李赫宰看来其实像是高潮的余韵，而不是撕心裂肺地悔过。  
崔始源这才顺着他下滑的动作，拔出阴茎，正冲着李赫宰笼着烟雾的脸，赤红着耀武扬威地还在高悬。意思分明了，反正是被我肏了。他从床边找衣服来套，不时侧视这拽着床帘的男人。李赫宰却一直没回看他，只是举着烟，缓慢地吐雾，朦胧里只朝着床上侧身躺着的那一人瞧。烟燃到尽头，他也还叼着，眼目内已难以辨别。他抽的烟很呛，崔始源咳了好几声总算是穿完了裤子，脚趿进鞋里站起来，就朝着李赫宰招出手势，指尖划过空气转向李东海，  
“请吧，到你了。”  
就站着送客那会李赫宰连续抽了五支烟，许久没碰过了，第一口就上头，冲到颅顶，有点愉悦，此后便一下比一下苦涩，一支比一支燥痛，点上来咬住到那最后一截也灭了，头已经昏重，胃里泛着浪，目色也晦暗了。室内、床上都是他喷的云烟，薄雾下，有潺潺地白溪流动，是李东海后庭逐渐排出来的精液，当然是别人的血精，浓稠或稀薄一泡混着一泡，那白色在他视力急降的双目中，也都清晰可见。  
李赫宰都懒得叹气了，气都用来抽烟了。最后踹他走之前，还是没忍住出了手，差点把这强壮的汉子的胳臂给卸了。是有点冲动，看来是抽多了。他揉揉太阳穴走进了洗手间。李东海这儿裸着身体，已经荒败了，什么想法都没了，确然是跟被强行施暴之后一个心态了。爽也爽了，惨也惨了。百口莫辩，无话可讲。闻着焦熏的雾气越来越浓，听到两道摔门的声音回响都散了，他想就这样吧，我假装不知道，你假装不认识，相互无视吧，让我就这样装睡到沉睡过去。  
这时一阵水声收尾，那洗手间的门突然开了。李赫宰还是携带着风，却是朝着他自己床位对面走了来。蹲在李东海床前，把他光裸的小腿向下拉。刚碰到他，男人就蜷缩紧了身体，裹成一只蜗牛。不安跟自保的姿势，却正好把后庭全然露出来给他，浊浪还沉浮在床单上。李赫宰没再出手，随后却是一阵水波绞动的声音，暖热的体感由大腿内侧的绒毛阵阵波及上来。李东海吸了吸鼻子，抬起眩晕的头来解惑，李赫宰搓着毛巾，在给他捂臀部被搓红的肉、擦别人甩到他大腿上的体液。被这热源一激，两人才发现李东海身上有多凉，全然不是那种性事方灭的热动。李赫宰擦着他下身，拭着他夹紧的腿部来揉他的膝盖，又敷上他冰冷的肚皮。未加揉捻，动作干净，不带情欲，更未触碰他胭红的后庭。  
李东海实在不堪忍受这怪异，一切都离奇，自己的怪僻引发李赫宰的诡异，他倒下头去躺在湿凉的枕头上，沉下声音问，  
“你在干什么”，音色同身体一样冷，但也及不上三人时李赫宰抽着烟出的声。  
手上动作没停，连晃动都没有。听来他声音跟以前确有不同，但也不是刚才那种冷冽，只是带着点难懂的笑：  
“你说我在干什么。”  
躺在床上的男人厌烦了似的，启腿来蹬他，却没使劲，或许是真的无力了，正好被李赫宰抓住了脚站起来拉开了，接着擦阴茎下的一片粘在一起的森林。李东海身体跟声音都抖了，他觉得冷，又麻烦，解决不了了——这男人想干嘛，想跟崔始源一样来上他可以直说，或者直接硬来他难道会反抗。没必要搞这些，他最烦他这样，他最忍不了他这排他的体贴，他就是沉溺在这些难得的温柔里面了，无论自己怎么胡闹，他都是包容着原谅。他浮不起来了，他也不来搭救，不会有下文的，次次都是这样。  
“别弄了……脏”，他把脸埋进了枕头里，词与词之间间隔很长，却都是瓮声瓮气。  
那头的回音又快又轻，“是你，怎么会脏”。  
李东海笑了，面上心上一起。声浪沉重地鞭在身体上，捶到心肉里。他妈那是我吗。  
他用力从李赫宰手里挣脱开来，裸着冰凉的身体，含着还没流净的泪滴，一弯便跪到了更冰凉的地上，抬了头从李赫宰腿间向上看，朝他咧嘴笑了，笑容慢慢散开的同时，手上拨到了眼前的裤链。  
裤头拉链呲溜都滑下来了，他摸到了他棉质的运动内裤，笑容晃了晃——这条是他以前借来穿过的，或者说借来撸过的。向里面蹭着，边隔着摩那柱身的轮廓，边扯下裤沿。刚掀开来，性器就顺从地直直站立着戳出来，刚好送到他面前。他诧异了一秒，是回忆着以前一起洗澡的时候偷偷看，这东西仿佛还没有这么大。  
也就一秒后，他张开嘴便咬住了，牙齿轻轻叼着，一寸寸往嗓子里咽，下体粗短的毛发近在眼前，他尝试着让它们滑过自己的眼睫，却还有那么一段被留在喉舌的暖热之外。  
舌包裹上来卷绕，从柱底到茎口，缓慢地含取，唾液顺着塞入而下滴，顺畅地交缠在柱身上，让它融入了细浪。李东海后庭还在淌，却是因为随着吞咽而自发的舒张。手举起来，去揉他的球，扯动着转进手里面。应该是很甜的，他心里却发苦。是在这样的状况后，咽到了最想吃的人。  
李赫宰忍着激悦，腹直肌带动腹股沟全然收紧了无法放松，却还是侧俯下身来拉他的手，被李东海用力拍开了。知道他不愿放弃，还是掐住了他胳膊往上提，要把他拽起身来。李赫宰力气很大，李东海不会不知道，手臂被掐出红印了，喉部却更用力，不让那东西脱离了，包含着往里裹，咽喉深处用力的噎，吞咽着收紧，戳到难以想象的深度，干呕着也不吐，胃里翻出酸水，脸面上一片湿热，不知道是生理还是心理的泪。  
李赫宰知道他疼了，他自己也疼起来。尽管下身被热烫包含了搅紧，青筋脉络都不时弹跳着，电光往他身上打，打到头皮发麻。他试着放松核心肌，同时也松懈了抓他手臂的力度，还顺道揉了揉。任他唇舌裹绕柱体，终于肯吐出来往龟头柔软处勾画，涂抹上唾液从侧面洗刷，直到整根囊括了，让它暴力地刮擦嗓子内壁，上面的甬道跟体下的一同收紧，又去咬住含抿那两个膨胀的球体。脸埋进了林间，手也扶上了目前的大腿，抬眼来朝他看。  
脸目还是那样美，眼里却是苦色的霜，鼻尖唇肉都红透了，额头也皱出波折来，手上却还是往留在空气里的那一段抚摸，不时兜着两颗球揉到一起。通道间戳弄和干呕的音色，被他竭力压在喉咙里，喉口反而搅得更紧。  
李东海正奋力地尝试着一切可能的技巧，含取间自己委屈了许久的性器都勃发起来，随着吞吐的动作晃荡在冷空气里。唾液和体液混杂从他嘴角流泻过下巴，缓慢地朝胸口娇柔的红豆进发，粘黏住了晶莹地滴。泪水也往嘴里的器具上打，逐渐就喘不上来了。哭泣噎住了鼻腔，嘴里又有粗长堵塞。李赫宰往前摇了摇耻骨，艰难地忍耐着抓住他脑袋往他嗓眼里抽插的冲动。  
眼前这个甜味的人辣起来自己都被呛住了。他知道他在哭，也明白他无法面对，只能用这种方式来发泄，用取悦自己来发泄。


End file.
